Meddling Kids: Sibling Rivalry
by Ellis97
Summary: Brenda's twin sister, Becca is coming home from boarding school today, which means that she is going to become popular and be stuck in Becca's shadow, just like when they were kids. Brenda gets jealous when Becca starts showing off to the other angels, and decides to finally upstage her sister when they go off solving a mystery, which puts them all in jeopardy.
1. Becca Comes Home

It was another typical day in Coolsville, and the Teen Angels were at school. They were in their seventh period of the day; science class. However, Brenda wasn't focusing so much on her work or what the teacher was lecturing them about.

"Brenda, what's going on?" Dee Dee whispered to her. "You look more down than when Daphne found out thatsilky scarves were out of style."

Brenda simply sighed and didn't reply.

* * *

When class ended, Brenda and Dee Dee went to their lockers to get their things and go home. Dee Dee noticed that Brenda still looked gloomy.

"Say Brenda, are you okay? Wanna go to my place and have dinner?" She asked her.

"Uh...I don't know." Brenda replied.

"Gee Brenda, you've been pretty gloomy all day." Dee Dee said as the two walked home. "What has gotten you all down in the mouth?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Dee Dee." Brenda sighed.

"Come on B, you know can tell me." Dee Dee said as she put her hand on Brenda's shoulder.

"Well, my sister is coming to town." Brenda confessed.

"You have a sister? What's so bad about that?" Dee Dee asked, confused.

Brenda turned to her and said, "Let's just say that there's a reason she's at boarding school."

"Why? Did she do something bad?" Dee Dee asked as they got to Brenda's house. "Cause if she did, she'd have to military school. Not boarding school."

"Boarding school, military school, what's the difference?" Brenda asked. "Besides the military training aspect of the latter, why would someone send their children to boarding school unless they can't behave well in a normal school?"

"So, Becca's a bad girl? Is that what you're saying?" Dee Dee asked, confused.

"In a sense, she is!" Brenda said frustratingly as she unlocked the door.

"What happened?" Dee Dee asked.

"What do you mean what happened?" Brenda groaned.

"I mean, what happened that led to Becca being sent to boarding school?" Dee Dee corrected her best friend.

"Let's just say we never really have seen each other eye-to-eye!" Brenda growled as she opened the door.

Without another word, she then stormed into the house and Dee Dee stood at the doorway, confused. When Brenda walked inside, her mother came right up to hug her.

"Becca! My sweet little angel! Welcome home!" Laurel said as she hugged Brenda, but then saw that it was Brenda instead. "Oh, it's just you Brenda."

"Nice to see you too, mommy!" Brenda sarcastically said.

"Sorry." Laurel giggled as Dee Dee walked in. "You girls just look so alike that it's quite hard to tell you both apart. Oh, and welcome, Diana."

"Hi, Mrs. Chance." Dee Dee smiled.

"You're just in time too, Brenda's sister should be here with her father from the airport real soon." Laurel smiled back.

"I can't wait to meet her." Dee Dee said. "What's she like?"

"Well..." Laurel said. "She looks just like Brenda, but she can be a bit difficult."

"How difficult could she be?" Dee Dee asked.

"You don't know her like I do!" Brenda said bitterly.

"Now that's quite enough Brenda!" Laurel waved her finger at Brenda. "Now go upstairs and get dressed for when Becca and your father arrive, and don't come down until they do!"

"Whatever! Come on, Dee Dee!" Brenda angrily said as she grabbed Dee Dee's hand and stormed upstairs.

Dee Dee didn't say a word until they were inside Brenda's bedroom.

"Sheez." Dee Dee remarked. "Seems like your sister have done something that ticked you off greatly."

"Don't mention it." Brenda grumbled as she glared at her.

"Okay, fine." Dee Dee raised her hands in surrender. "Anyways, how are things coming along with Prince Otto?"

"Well, he said that he is trying to figure out about who the missing heir to the throne might be, so he's secretly doing some research with his sister in the palace library." Brenda explained.

"Gee, sounds like he's really busy." Dee Dee said. "Do you plan on telling your sister about him?"

"As if!" Brenda placed her hands on her hips. "She'll just ruin everything, just like she always has!"

"Right, then." Dee Dee raised her hands again. "I'm not gonna say anything."

"Better not." Brenda huffed.

* * *

Eventually, Brenda was almost done getting dressed when the doorbell rang.

"Brenda!" her mother called out. "Come on down! You're sister's here!"

"Coming!" Brenda called back, though Dee Dee can tell that she was forcing those words out of her mouth.

They went downstairs to find Brenda's mother hugging and kissing a girl who looked just like Brenda, but with a bowl haircut and a schoolgirl uniform. It was Brenda's twin sister, Becca.

"Hello baby sister." She smirked at Brenda.

Brenda glared at her sister. "Hello...Becca."

"You certainly haven't changed." Becca said as she walked to Brenda.

"Neither have you!" Brenda retorted.

"Come on girls, you haven't seen each other in a long time! Give each other a big kiss!" said Laurel.

Both sisters groaned. They both closed their eyes, puckers their lips, leaned in close to each other, shared a quick kiss, and then quickly gagged as soon as it ended.

"Aw, how cute..." Dee Dee chuckled.

Both sisters thought otherwise.

"Ugh." They both thought as they rubbed their mouths.

"So sis, who is your friend over there?" Becca asked as she rubbed the lip gloss mark off her lips. "I didn't think you'd actually be able to find any friends who wanted to be around you outside of school."

"Her name's Dee Dee." Brenda said. "She was quite eager to know more about you."

"It's nice to meet you Becca." Dee Dee said as she shook Becca's hand. "I can't believe Brenda never told me about you."

"Can't say that I'm surprised." Becca smirked.

"What makes you say that?" Dee Dee asked Becca.

"Because Brenda is jealous of me being smarter, prettier, and better than her at everything, as I always have." Becca placed her hands on her hips. "But mostly, prettier."

"You're just me with a different hairstyle." Brenda deadpanned.

"Anyways, it's almost time for supper, everyone." Laurel said as she noted the time on the clock.

"Brenda, go show Becca up to the guest bedroom." Mel told Brenda.

"Yes daddy." Brenda sighed. "Come on, sis."

Brenda, Becca, and Dee Dee headed upstairs to the guest bedroom to unpack.

"So Brenda, what have you been up to, besides still not being as pretty and awesome as myself?" Becca asked smugly. "Surely you must be up to something since y'all moved here and all."

"Oh, the usual." Brenda replied nonchalantly. "Other than the fact that I've made new friends besides Dee Dee at school."

"Well that's impressive." said Becca. "Who are they? I'd really like to meet them!"

"Why? So you can show off and make me look stupid?" Brenda retorted.

"No. I'm just willing to see who would be desperate enough to hang out with you." Becca retorted back.

"Desperate, huh?" Brenda snorted. "I can't say I'm surprised you'd say this."

"Geez, you two must really have something going on, huh?" Dee Dee placed a hand on her hip.

"Girls, dinner!" Laurel called from downstairs.

"I'll beat you downstairs!" Becca smirked.

"Not if I beat you first!" Brenda retorted.

The two sisters raced each other downstairs to the dinner table, where their folks were waiting for them.

Watching their two daughters racing down the stairs, Mel sighed and shook his head. The girls made it to their seats at the same time, but continued to argue about who got there first. Dee Dee then joined them at the table and they started to eat.

"Well girls, I hope you're super glad to see each other." Laurel said as Brenda and Becca ate competitively.

"Yeah! We are super glad!" Brenda said sarcastically.

"That's good! Because we have some big news..." said Laurel. "Since we moved here to Coolsville, your father and I have decided to have Becca move back here with us!"

Brenda spit out a mouthful of water. "WHAT?!"

"Yes." Laurel nodded. "You girls are sisters and you certainly should know how to behave well and respect each other by now."

"Oh...this is gonna be a lot of fun." Becca rolled her eyes, equally upset by the prospect.

"Something tells me that things are getting a bit more interesting." Dee Dee turned to the fourth wall.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Brenda's got a little competition in the Teen Angels with her big sis. Hopefully, this will not get out of hand in any way possible! Stay tuned.**


	2. Heating Up

The very next day, Brenda woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock.

"Ugh!" She grunted as she hit her clock.

Brenda then yawned and stretched her arms and legs before sitting up on her bed. She walked to the bathroom to fix herself, but when she was about to get inside, Becca best her to it first.

"Becca!" Brenda banged the door. "I was here first!"

"You snooze, you lose, sis." Becca said from in the bathroom.

Brenda groaned as Becca continued with her business in the washroom.

Later at breakfast, Brenda was about to pour some cereal when Becca once again beat her to it. When Becca was done, Brenda poured the cereal, only to find it empty.

"You did that on purpose, Becca!" She growled.

"No I didn't!" Becca retorted.

"Yes you did!" Brenda retorted back.

As the sisters argued back and forth, Laurel and Mel made their way into the dining room.

"Girls! Stop fighting!" Mel snapped.

"Yes sir..." the girls grumbled.

"Sheesh, it's like Becca never even left." Laurel sighed in annoyance.

"Tell me about it." Mel snorted.

"You girls need to learn to get along, so Brenda, I want you to show Becca around town so you two can spend the day together as sisters." Laurel told her youngest daughter.

"I'd rather solve a creepy mystery than spend the day with Ms. Bossy Boots over there!" Brenda pointed to Becca.

"Well I would rather kiss a tubby, disgusting loser than spend the day with Ms. Scardey Pants!" Becca retorted as she pointed to Brenda.

Laurel sighed in response.

"You two could at least try to get along for once!" She sternly told them. "You two are sisters, act like it!"

The girls sighed. "Yes ma'am."

Laurel roared. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" the sisters said fearfully.

"Good." Laurel perked up. "Now Brenda, why don't you go introduce Becca to your other friends?"

"Yes momma." Brenda nodded.

After their parents left the kitchen to prepare to go to work, Becca and Brenda shared a look with each other.

"If there's one thing we're gonna agree, it's the fact that Mom can be really pushy." Brenda sighed.

"Tell me about it." Becca nodded.

"Look Becca, I guess if you're moving back, we might as well try to get along." Brenda sighed.

"I guess." Becca rolled her eyes. "Okay baby sis, I'll meet your other 'friends'"

"Come on." said Brenda.

The girls then left to go to Dee Dee's house.

* * *

Soon enough, the sisters were at the front door to Dee Dee's house.

Dee Dee came to the door. "Oh hi Brenda. Hi Becca. What a surprise, I was just about to go over to your house."

"Nice to see you as well, Dee Dee." Brenda rolled her eyes.

"What brings you guys here?" Dee Dee asked.

"Well, we were thinking of getting the girls together so I could introduce Becca to you all." Brenda said, forcing the words out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Great idea, Brenda." said Dee Dee. "I'm sure Taffy and the others would love to meet your sister. I mean, they're going to anyway, so we might as well."

"Don't remind me." Brenda deadpanned.

Soon, the girls were walking down the sidewalk, en route to their usual hangout at the mall.

* * *

Meanwhile overseas in Pastavazoolastan, Prince Otto and his kid sister, Princess Radika were heading towards the royal library.

"Remind me why we are doing this?" Radika asked her brother.

"Because we need more information on our family, so we can find out what happened to the lost heir, and this library is the perfect place to look." Otto explained.

"Alrighty, then." Radika said. "Let's search for some info."

They went inside the library and began to search all over for anything that could possibly help them.

"Find anything?" Otto asked his sister.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Radika shook her head.

Just then, the Royal Librarian arrived.

"Can I help you, my lieges?" She asked them with a suspicious face.

The siblings shared a look with each other before turning to face the librarian.

"Yeah, we're here to gather information on any obscure relatives who could potentially be the lost heir to our throne, do you have anything that could help?" Otto explained.

"We do! But I can't just give the book to you, you must prove yourselves." said the librarian.

"Prove ourselves? But we are royals! We deserve to know of our family history!" Radika placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." Otto nodded in agreement. "What do you mean we need to prove ourselves?"

"You must complete a series of tests here in the library and if you pass them all, I'll let you young heirs into the archives." the librarian explained.

Otto and Radika shared a look with each other.

"Okay, we'll do the stupid challenges." Otto muttered.

"Good." said the librarian. "Meet me back here in an hour, and be ready for the challenges."

"Sure." The royal siblings grumbled.

* * *

Back in the states, Dee Dee took the Chance sisters to the mall to meet the others.

"You're gonna really like the rest of the gang, Becca." Dee Dee said. "They're really fun to be around."

"Sure hope that's more than I can say for my little sis." Becca smirked.

Brenda growled at her sister's statement. "Well it's a lot more than I can say for you, sis!"

"Yeah, sure." Becca rolled her eyes.

Just then, they saw Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr, Taffy, and Daphne in the clothing store.

"Look! There they are!" Dee Dee pointed to the store. "Come on!"

The girls then walked to the store.

Daphne looked up when she saw Dee Dee and the Chances enter the clothing store.

"Hey guys look! It's Dee Dee and Brenda!" She exclaimed.

Cavey rubbed his eyes. "Me think me glasses. It look like there two Brendas."

"Two Brenda's? Cool!" Junior exclaimed.

"Zowie! Let's go see!" said Taffy.

The girls and the cavemen walked over to Dee Dee and the Chance Sisters.

"Hey Brenda! Hey Dee-Dee! Who's your new friend?" asked Daphne.

"She's not my friend." Dee Dee quickly said. "She's Brenda's twin sister Becca."

"Twin sister?" Taffy remarked. "Brenda never mentioned that she had one."

"She's very pretty!" Junior smiled at Becca.

"We're identical twins." Brenda deadpanned. "She's just me with glasses and a different haircut."

"Ugh...what are those things? They look like giant hair balls!" Becca looked down at Cavey and his son.

"Unga bunga, me Captain Caveman." Cavey introduced himself before gesturing at his son and added, "And this me son, Cavey Junior."

"Pleased to meet you." Junior shook Becca's hand.

"The pleasure is all yours." Becca rolled her eyes.

"So Becca, what brings you here to Coolsville?" asked Daphne.

"Oh, she's just here to visit us for a couple of days being before returning to boarding school." Brenda quickly said before Becca could spoke.

"Boarding school? What's that?" asked Junior.

"That's a fancy type of school where you live at." Dee Dee explained.

"Well Brenda, maybe you and your sister can help me find a new outfit." said Taffy. "Apparently, the school thinks my outfit is too 'revealing' and I need something 'more appropriate.' Got any ideas on what I could buy that's fabulous, but still won't get me in trouble?"

Brenda and Becca shared a look with each other.

"Sure, why not?" Becca replied before Brenda could respond.

The girls walked to the clothes and started to look for a new outfit for Taffy.

Just then, Becca spotted a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Hey Taffy! Try these on! They'll look gorgeous on ya!" She handed Taffy the clothes.

"Sure Becca." Taffy said as she took the clothes into the dressing room.

As Taffy headed into the dressing room, Becca turned to the others.

"So ladies, what do you like to do for fun around here?" She asked them. "I mean, it can't be so easy with my little sister around."

Brenda frowned as Daphne replied.

"Well, we often solve strange mysteries and catch bad guys in costumes." Daphne explained. "It's really cool!"

"Mysteries, eh?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." Daphne nodded. "What do you like to do?"

"Well..." Becca began as she pretended to try to think of something.

"Oh boy..." Brenda rolled her eyes.

Becca thought of something. "...well, I am a third degree black belt in karate, and I am also the five time champion of my track team! Plus, I am head of the debate team at school!"

"Zowie! Sounds like you sure are busy most of the time." Daphne remarked.

"Of course I am." Becca made a snooty smile. "I'm fearless and a winner. Therefore, impossible to defeat!"

"I'm sure you are." Brenda deadpanned.

Just then, Taffy came out of the dressing room with the outfit that Becca picked out.

"Unga, yowza!" Cavey's eyes stretched out as he saw Taffy's new outfit.

"Jeepers Taffy! You look like a whole new you!" Daphne added.

"Yeah, without that dress, you look more original and less like Farrah Fawcet." Dee Dee added.

Taffy looked at herself in the mirror. "Zowie! You were right Becca! I look super terrific!"

"Of course I was!" Becca smirked. "After all, brilliant ideas come naturally to yours truly."

"I could've thought of that..." Brenda mumbled.

Just then, Dee Dee had an idea. "Say Becca, there is some trouble going down at the museum. Would you like to come solve the mystery with us?"

"A mystery?" Beccaa asked.

"Sure." said Daphne. "You're just visiting for a short while, and since you're Brenda's sister, we figured you might want to help us solve the mystery."

"Plus, we need a fifth for Monopoly." Taffy added.

"Why yes, I'd love to." Becca smirked at Brenda. "After all, I'd like to see what my baby sis has been doing since I went away."

Brenda then grabbed Dee Dee's arm. "Dee-Dee, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Sure Brenda, I guess." said Dee Dee.

Dee Dee and Brenda headed out of the store and find a quiet place to talk.

"So what is it that you'd like to talk to me about, Brenda?" Dee Dee asked.

"You can't invite Becca to solve a mystery with us! We just can't!" Brenda pleaded her friend.

"But why, Brenda? She's your sister, you can't leave her out like that!" Dee Dee told her. "Why don't you want her around?"

"She's always been looking for opportunities to get at me and I just can't allow that to continue." Brenda folded her arms. "I'm hate Becca! She's a stuck-up brat!"

"Come on Brenda, can't we just try to make her feel welcome since she's moving back?" Dee Dee put her hand on Brenda's shoulder.

"Forget it! Becca gets everything and I'm always stuck in her shadow!" Brenda pouted. "Even when we were little kids, she's always been trying to upstage me and getting all the attention! People always love and adore her, and they act like I don't even exist!"

Dee Dee sighed. "Look Brenda, you and Becca may not get along well, but the least you can do is make her feel welcome."

"Fine, she can come." Brenda grunted.

"Atta girl." Dee Dee gave Brenda a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't make me regret this." Brenda said sternly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Why do I get the distinct feeling that Brenda will regret letting Becca go solve a mystery with them? Stay tuned!**


	3. The Challenges Commence

Overseas in Pastavazoolastan, Otto and Radika were already on their way back to library to face the challenges.

"Okay sis, you ready?" Otto asked his kid sister.

"You know I am, bro!" Radika replied.

"Alright, then." Otto nodded. "Let's get this over with, then."

They entered the library, only to find it all dark.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" said Otto.

Just then, the librarian came with a dark cloak and one signal lit candle in her hand.

"Prince Otto Abdul Zamin, do you solemnly swear on your ancestors' graves to hold all these challenges dear with your life?" The librarian showed her free palm.

"Yes, I do!" Otto put his hand in a pledging fashion.

"Good." The librarian nodded before turning to Radika.

"Do you, Radika Amara Zamin, solemnly swear on your ancestors' graves to hold all these challenges dear with your life?" she asked again.

"I do!" Radika put her hand on her heart and held up her other hand.

"Now, let the challenges commence!" the librarian proclaimed.

The siblings shared a look with each other.

In no time at all, it was time for the first challenge.

"Challenge Number One: Find the Greatest Heirloom in the Palace!" the librarian proclaimed.

"What? What does that even mean?" Otto asked, confused.

"Is it this one?" Radika pointed to the gemstone on her forehead.

"Nope!" the librarian shook her head.

Otto and Radika shared a look with each other.

"We're in for a long day." Radika sighed. "That heirloom can be anywhere in this palace, and you know how big this place really is."

"Then we'd better get to it!" said Otto. "Come on!"

The prince and princess then went around the castle to find that heirloom.

* * *

Back in the states, the Teen Angels went to the museum to solve the mystery.

"Okay ladies, the museum curator says that a dreaded pterodactyl ghost is haunting the place, and stealing various artifacts," said Dee Dee. "Anybody got any ideas on how to search for clues?"

The girls shared a look with each other.

"You know, we could try checking the crime scene and scanning it for any evidence." Brenda said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Brenda!" Becca told Brenda. "That is the lamest thing in the book!"

"Fine! Then you think of something!" Brenda placed her hands on her hips.

"I will!" Becca started to ponder. "I've got it! What don't we checking the crime scene and scanning it for any evidence?"

"That's not a bad idea Becca." said Daphne.

"Yeah. Super terrific!" Taffy added.

"I'm certain it is." Brenda rolled her eyes as she gritted her teeth.

"Well, what are we waiting for, girls?" Dee Dee asked. "Let's get moving while the footing's good."

The girls walked to the crime scene and used a black light flashlight to scan for any footprints or slime of some kind.

"Gee, inviting Becca along sure was a great idea, Brenda." Taffy said. "You should feel lucky to have such a smart and reliable sister like her."

"I shouldn't, and I won't!" Brenda mumbled.

"Anyways, I think we should split up and search for clues, gang." Dee Dee said.

"Okay then, who goes with who?" Brenda folded her arms.

"Well, I was thinking that Taffy, Becca and the cavemen can go together in one group." Dee Dee suggested.

"I guess that leaves just you and Daphne with Brenda, Dee." Becca remarked. "Make sure Brenda doesn't scare those ghosts away with her cacophony voice!"

"Who knows, maybe I will." Brenda said.

Before Becca could say anything more, Dee Dee said, "Alright, girls. Let's get to work."

Everyone nodded before they split up.

* * *

On the east side, Brenda, Dee-Dee and Daphne had a little side conversation.

"You know Brenda, something tells me that your sibling rivalry is really getting the better of you." Dee Dee said to Brenda. "You could at least try to be nice to Becca or get along with her."

"Well every time I try to do that, she always finds some dumb excuse to insult me or show-off!" Brenda snapped. "I hate Becca! I just wish she wasn't around bothering and upstaging me all the time!"

"Cool your jets, Brenda." Daphne urged. "Snapping like that isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Cool my jets?!" Brenda retorted. "Easier said when you don't have someone like Becca as a sister!"

"Big deal." Daphne rolled her eyes. "I've got five sisters at home and you don't hear me complaining!"

"That's because I'm sure they never upstaged you the way Becca does." Brenda retorted.

"Either way, Brenda." Dee Dee said. "We're worried about you. Becca's been trying to help us with the mystery, and you're letting your rivalry with her cloud your judgement."

"Dee-Dee's right, Brenda." Daphne folded her arms. "How about instead of focusing on trying to beat Becca, you could try helping with the mystery?"

"Fine! I'll stop!" Brenda pouted.

"That's more like it." Dee Dee nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Brenda said. "Like I said earlier, don't let me regret this."

"Why would you regret being nice to your sister?" Daphne sighed. "My sisters are overachieving, and yet they still care for me. Don't Becca ever care for you, Brenda?"

"If she really did, then she has one heck of a way of expressing just that to me." Brenda said. "You girls can like Becca all you want, but let me warn you that she's nothing but trouble."

"You're saying this because you're jealous of her." Dee Dee said.

"Only that the feeling's mutual." Brenda replied nonchalantly. "Besides, you girls can say anything you want, but the truth is, you don't know Becca as much as I do, and even though she spends more time at boarding school, if there's one honest thing I'll say about Becca, it's the fact that her ego is what exactly is driving her."

"Her ego?" Daphne placed her hands on her hips.

"It's the size of the Moon." Brenda folded her arms. "All she cares about is making a big name for herself. Unlike me, she does enjoy taking risks, though I suppose she does it for the heck of it, but anyways, I guess her willingness to take risks and her sizable ego are what makes her feel like she has the right to insult me and show off."

"Anyways, we'll discuss this later." Dee Dee said. "If you girls remember, we still have a lot of ground to cover to solve this case."

"Right." Daphne nodded. "Come on! Let's crack a case!"

The girls found themselves where one of the previous paintings was stolen.

"This is where one of the paintings was stolen." Dee Dee said. "Maybe we can find a trace of evidence here."

"Like that glowing stuff on the wall and floor?" Brenda pointed to some glowing green stuff on the floor.

"Yeah, like that." Dee Dee deadpanned.

"I wonder what it is." Daphne said as Dee Dee leaned over to take a closer look at the substance.

"Looks like some kind of paint or something..." Dee Dee said as she looked at the goo. "And look! There's more leading that way! Come on!"

The girls then followed the trail of glow-in-the-dark paint.

On the other side of the building, Taffy, Becca, Cavey, and Junior were trying to look for clues, but to no avail.

"Nope, no clue here." Cavey said as he looked at a magnifying glass.

"None here either." Junior said as he looked at a penny.

"This is hopeless!" Becca folded her arms. "Why don't we just lure the strange thief and capture him right away?"

"Good question." Taffy said. "We probably should do that."

"But how?" asked Junior.

Becca made a snooty smile. "Don't worry about that, Jimmy..."

"Junior." Junior corrected her.

"Whatever." Becca ignored him. "I have a foolproof plan on how to catch him!"

"You do? What is it?" asked Taffy. "Usually, I am the one who comes up with the plans."

"You girls will soon find out once the others come back." Becca winked.

* * *

Back in Pastavazoolastan, Otto and Radika finally came back to the library with a necklace from their mother's jewelry box.

"Finally. You're back." said the librarian. "I was getting worried."

"Here Ms. Librarian..." Otto handed her the necklace. "...is this the heirloom?"

"Well...let's see here." The librarian said as she put on her reading glasses and take a closer look at the necklace.

The prince and princess looked at the librarian in suspense, hoping that it would the right item.

"Nope! Not even close!" She shook her head.

"What?!" They shouted.

"Onto the next challenge..." the librarian clapped her hands. "Chop chop!"

Otto growled in frustration.

"Well, then." He said as he swallowed his frustration. "What's our next challenge?"

"Your next challenge is Royal Trivia!" the librarian proclaimed. "In this challenge, you must answer every question correctly!"

"Oh, this should be fun." Otto remarked unenthusiastically.

The librarian cleared her throat. "Question number one: How many rooms are there in the palace?"

Otto and Radika shared a look with each other.

19h ago"What kind of question even is that?!" said Otto.

"Wait." Radika raised her hand. "How many tries do we get for this?"

"Just one." the librarian said bluntly.

"Well, then." Otto remarked as he looked at Radika.

"And you've just used it!" the librarian added. "Time for the next challenge!"

Otto started to get even more annoyed than before. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is really getting pretty irritating for the prince and princess, isn't it? Let's just hope they get through these by the end of the story in the next chapter.**


	4. Only the Beginning

Back in Coolsville, the gang managed to regroup after a search around the museum.

"Okay, how are we gonna capture this glowing pterodactyl ghost?" Dee Dee wondered. "You got any Daffy Taffy Ideas, Taffy?"

"Nope." Taffy shook her head. "Becca has one!"

"Oh really." Dee Dee said before turning to Becca and added, "What do you have in mind, Becca?"

Becca cleared her throat. "It's quite simple, Dee-Dee: this alleged pterodactyl ghost is stealing valuable art supplies. So, we'll pass someone off as a statue. Then, when the dactyl grabs the statue, we will move the statue, causing him to accidentally fly into the wall, thereby knocking him out cold!"

"Jeepers, that's not a bad idea, Becca." said Daphne. "But who's gonna act as bait?"

Becca turned her head to face Brenda and made a little smirk.

"Oh...brother." Brenda rolled her eyes. "I should've figured."

"Come on, Brenda." Taffy said. "It won't take much, and this will be over before you know it."

"Easier said than done." Brenda pouted.

"Well, we haven't had all day." Dee Dee said before Brenda could go further. "Let's move it."

Everyone else nodded and proceeded to get down to work.

However, none of the girls noticed that a figure was hidden nearby and had listened in to Becca's plan.

Soon enough, Brenda was covered in turquoise makeup and a silky toga.

"Aye carumba..." she groaned.

"Okay Brenda, now you just hold that pose while we hide over there!" said Taffy.

"Yes ma'am." Brenda rolled her eyes.

Becca smirked. "You know Brenda, if you were a real statue, you'd be wortn about a million dollars..."

"I would?" asked Brenda.

"Sure..." Becca nodded. "...if you live in a hobo's box!"

Everyone started laughing at Becca's snarky little comment, only making Brenda even more irritated.

"I...am not surprised." She rolled her eyes.

It was then that heard something coming from the adjacent hallway.

"Guys, someone's coming!" Daphne urged.

"Let's go." Dee Dee nodded as they quickly moved out of the scene.

As soon as they got out of the way, there was a disturbing screech, which came from the top floor. Just then, a giant, glowing pterodactyl ghost appeared, ready to strike again.

"If I ever get out of this alive...I'm going to raise money the old fashioned way...with a lemonade stand..." Brenda thought as she saw the dreaded pterodactyl ghost.

"Unga, that guy definitely not from Bedrock..." Cavey whispered as he saw the monster looking at Brenda.

The monster, upon seeing Brenda, looked around.

He then spread his wings, screeched, and flew down to grab Brenda.

Watching the monster flying towards her, Brenda bid her time.

"Wait for it..." She thought to herself. "Don't panic."

Soon, just as the monster was close enough to swoop its arms and grab her, Brenda quickly ducked down, causing the monster to miss.

"This should do it." Becca thought to herself as she watched from her hiding spot. "Almost a pity it didn't cause any trouble to baby sis."

However, the moment Brenda ducked down, the monster made a sharp turn and avoided crashing into the wall, to the shock and horror of the other girls.

Then, the monster flew right back, grabbed Brenda with it's talons, and flew right out of the museum through a window.

"Oh no! Brenda!" Dee Dee gasped.

Becca gulped. "That's...not really what I had in mind..."

"Brenda's in trouble!" Taffy exclaimed. "Do something, Cavey!"

Swiftly, Cavey reached into his fur and pulled out his club. "CAAAAAAPTAIN CAAAAAAAAAAAAVEMAN!"

"And son!" Junior added.

The two caveman flew into the air, chasing after Brenda and the pterodactyl.

"Come on!" said Dee Dee as the girls headed outside and back to the van to follow Cavey and Junior.

As the pterodactyl carried Brenda, she only rolled her eyes.

"So much for Becca's plan to capture this beast." She thought to herself.

She then looked up at the legs grabbing her, and upon noticing something, added, "I suppose it's up to me right now to clean up this mystery."

She looked down and noticed that was probably about fifty feet in the air right about now. Brenda was scared, but she had to do something.

"Here goes nothing..." she thought.

While the dactyl may have grabbed her with its legs, it did not restrain her arms and hands in any ways, and noticing the wiring in the legs above her, Brenda reached over, grabbed onto them, and yanked them out.

The moment she yanked the wires out, a mini explosion came from the main body of the petrodactyl, which began to descend towards the ground below.

Brenda screamed as she fell from the sky on the monster. "Obviously I didn't think this through..."

"Daddy! Brenda's in trouble!" Junior pointed to the falling brunette.

"We save you!" Cavey called out.

Cavey and his son flew right down towards Brenda. Using their Samson-like strength, they managed to carry the pterodactyl and fly Brenda to safety.

Once they landed, the two cavemen helped Brenda up.

"Thanks a bunch, Cavey." Brenda smiled as she kissed the two cavemen.

"Daww shucks..." Cavey nodded as his cheeks turned red.

The trio then looked down at the damaged pterodactyl with Brenda leaning forward to take a closer look at the thing.

"Wow." Brenda remarked. "This thing looks more machine-like when you look closer at it. Obviously, that meant someone is controlling it, either through remote control or inside."

She then turned to the two cavemen and added, "Let's find out, shall we?"

"Unga." Cavey nodded again before they began examining the damaged pterodactyl more closely.

Brenda smirked at her sister. "Looks like your 'brilliant plan' wasn't so brilliant after all, eh sis?"

"Oh, let's just get this mystery over with so we can head home." Becca rolled her eyes.

"Good thing too." Dee Dee nodded. "Okay, the pterodactyl ghost is none other than..."

Junior took a drum out of his fur and started playing a drumroll as Dee Dee unmasked the villain.

Dee-Dee unmasked the villain to reveal none other than...

"Jonathan Jacobo!" She proclaimed as the man's face was revealed.

"Who?" asked the girls.

"He's a scientist and inventor who's been pulling off a string of bank robberies around Coolsville using this glider that forms the part of his pterodactyl costume." Dee Dee explained before pulling the remaining parts of the costume, revealing a glider underneath.c

"So that explains how he was able to fly around and grab me back at the museum." Brenda mused. "In fact, I can even bet that he's got controls inside his costume that enables him to control the movements of this thing."

"Allow me to search!" Becca said as she pushed Brenda out of the way to observe the costume.

"No need." Brenda said before pointing at the damaged leg and added, "If you see the damaged wires in that leg over there, you'll can see that they're part of the controls."

"But why do this?" Taffy turned to the unmasked Jacobo.

"So I could fund my experiments and create a whole army of actual monsters to become the greatest scientist in the world!" Jacobo ranted. "And I would've gotten away with it ignored it wasn't for those meddling twins!"

"Well, it looks like your mad experiments won't be taking off anytime soon, doc." Daphne said. "Time for you to go to jail."

* * *

Back overseas, Otto and Radika kept enduring the different challenges, but kept failing, further testing Otto's patience.

"Ms. Librarian, how much longer until these stupid challenges are over?" He grumbled.

"Just patient." said the librarian. "Patience is a virtue."

"I hope you're right." Radika said. "Because our patience are wearing thin."

The librarian cleared her throat. "Okay, here's your final challenge: Which heirloom is the most valuable?"

"What?!" Radika shouted. "But we already did that!"

"Hold it right there, sis. I think I figured it out..." Otto said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some ruby pendant with an 'O' on it. "It's our family pendants!"

The librarian looked closely at the pendant Otto was holding.

"That...is correct!" She proclaimed.

"Yes!" Otto pulled his fist.

"...but you took too long to find that out." said the librarian. "Sorry, you failed!"

Otto was starting to boil all over when all of a sudden, Radika screamed at the top of her voice.

"Listen you!" She shouted. "We've been going through enough of these challenges! We want that book right now!"

"Sorry princess, you failed." the librarian waved her finger.

"You have wasted enough of our time!" Otto snapped at the librarian. "Give us that info! I'm your prince and I COMMAND THEE! NOW!"

"Well, your royal highness, I'm not sure if that's a wise move." The librarian said.

"And why not? Enlighten me, please!" Otto growled.

"Yeah, what's the reason for giving us these stupid challenges?" Radika added. "I thought you should know that we royals should know more about our family history!"

The librarian began to explain. "Well, this castle is the ancestral and current home of your family, and since you two and your brother are the rightful successors to this throne, I figured that you should know your family history before you can get any information on that heir, and it would seem that you two have failed."

"But we have to know!" Otto argued. "Our family is having our first major crisis since that incident in '98, and for all we know, we could have a long lost brother or third cousin out there who doesn't know who he is or where he came from! So you'd better give us that file or you shall spend the rest of your days IN THE DUNGEON!"

The librarian sighed. "As you wish, your highness."

* * *

Back in Coolsville, it didn't take long for police to arrive at the scene.

While they arrested Jacobo, the girls discussed the events of the day.

"Well Brenda, I hope you and your sister have learned something from this." said Dee Dee.

"And what's that?" Becca folded her arms.

"It'd better be something sensible." Brenda added.

"Well, I was hoping you sisters have learned to work together." Dee Dee said.

"And put that petty rivalry of yours aside." Daphne added.

"No way! Becca and I will always be fierce rivals! I'll stop at nothing until I've emerged from her shadow!" Brenda placed her hands on her hips. "But I guess we'll try to be less competitive from now on..."

"And maybe I should try to appreciate my sister's company more often." Becca sighed. "After getting her into danger thanks to my reckless plan to capture the beast."

"You had me at 'reckless.'" Brenda smirked.

"Brenda..." Dee Dee glared at her best friend.

"Sorry." Brenda groaned.

"So, you two are going to try to do better and be nicer to each other?" Dee Dee asked them.

The sisters groaned. "Yes Dee-Dee..."

"Now shake on it!" Dee Dee ordered.

The sisters groaned again, reluctantly shook hands and glared at each other.

"Now that's more like it." Dee Dee nodded.

* * *

Later that night, the girls got ready for bed.

"Well sis, I guess it's gonna be a little difficult trying to get our sibling rivalry under control." Brenda told her sister.

"Yeah, but I guess since we are stuck with each again, we'll need to do it." Becca added. "Night sis."

"Night night." Brenda added.

Brenda went back into her room, opened up her computer and called Otto to chat.

A few rings went by before Otto responded.

"Hey Brenda!" He waved to her as his face came onscreen.

"Hey sweetie! Just called to see how you were doing." said Brenda.

"Well, it's been quite a day." Otto said.

"Yeah, you have no idea..." Brenda groaned. "My sister is moving back to town and my life is being turned upside down."

"That's nothing compared to what I've been through..." Otto retorted.

"What happened?" Brenda asked.

"My sister and I were trying to get some secret file in our royal library, but our servant had us complete some ridiculous challenges because we had to prove ourselves 'worthy.'" Otto explained.

"Golly, that's pretty frustrating." Brenda remarked.

"You have no idea..." Otto rolled his eyes.

"I can imagine." Brenda said.

"At least I finally got the file, though." said Otto. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna show it to my folks. Night snookums."

"Nighty night pookie face." Brenda blew the prince a kiss.

After the conversation ended, Brenda then turned to her bed to get to sleep. She knew that she had to go back to putting up with her sister, but she knew that she had upstaged her in something...snagging a prince.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like it's only the start of Brenda and Becca's sibling rivalry, but they'll have to learn to not let it get the better of them. In the next story, we are going to see either the Neptunes or the Chan Clan. Which one would you like to see next? I really need a good answer.**


	5. Sibling Rivalry Heats Up

Over at Cavey Jr's preschool, he and his dad had went inside Junior's classroom, ready for Cavey Sr to volunteer.

"Dad, are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Junior.

"Of course son, nothing can go wrong." Cavey assures his son.

As soon as they went inside, most of the other kids stared at them and started whispering.

Some of the kids didn't look exactly comfortable at the sight of two cavemen, while others simply stared at them in amazement.

"Boy son, they sure look like they've never seen superhero before." Cavey told Junior.

"I guess so..." Junior sighed.

"Why good morning, Junior." The teacher said as she walked over to the cavemen.

"Good morning Ms. Randall." said Junior.

"And I'm assuming you are Junior's father?" Ms. Randall asked Cavey.

"Unga bunga, yes!" Cavey nodded. "Me Captain Caveman!"

"I see." Ms. Randall nodded understandingly.

"Me here to volunteer for my son, Cavey Jr." Cavey explained.

"Well that's great, Mr. Caveman." Ms. Randall nodded. "Okay class, everybody sit down."

The other kids were still talking to each, not listening.

Ms. Randall whistled really loudly, which got all the kids to finally stop talking and sit down.

"That's better." She smiled. "Now class, I would like you to meet a special visitor, Mr. Captain Caveman. He is Junior's dad and will be helping today."

There were some quiet murmurs among the kids.

"Ms. Randall! Isn't there a rule against having dogs in school?" a girl raised her hand.

"Of course, Patty, why?" asked Ms. Randall.

"Because I think you've just broken it!" Patty smirked as she poked at Cavey.

The kids all laughed and Junior sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Back at the high school, Becca was continuing to show off her know-it-all noggin, much to Brenda's annoyance.

"Here we go again." Brenda thought to herself.

"...and that is how you do it!" Becca said as she finished a math equation on the board.

"Wow..." said all the other students, except for Dee Dee and Brenda.

"Looks like somebody knows their math." said Ms. Watson. "Maybe you should try tutoring your sister sometimes."

"I'll bet she could use some." Becca made a snooty smile.

"Yeah, of course I could, sis." Brenda thought as she rolled her eyes.

Eventually, it was time for lunch period. Brenda sat down with Dee Dee and Taffy.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Brenda sighed. "What do you mean, Brenda?" asked Taffy. "Your sister is very sweet and kind."

"Easy for you to say that when you don't have her as a siblings." Brenda deadpanned.

"Don't be so negative, Brenda." Dee Dee assured her. "I'm sure you'll get used to having her around. After all, you promised that you two would try to get along."

"Whatever." Brenda rolled her eyes.

Just then, Becca came walking towards the table.

"Hello girls." She sweetly said. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Of course not, Becca." Dee Dee shook her head. "In fact, we were just talking about you."

"Aww, that's so sweet, so you won't mind if I join you, huh?" Becca batted her eyelashes.

"Come on and join us." Taffy smiled.

Becca day right next to Brenda, who looked at her with disdain.

"So what's new, Becca?" Taffy asked.

"Well, I have decided that I am going to sign up for the track team." Becca replied. "My mother said that it would be good for me to do some extracurricular activities and I don't want to disappoint her."

"I don't remember her saying that." Brenda glared at Becca.

"You probably wasn't listening." Becca shot back.

"Oh yeah? Well it just so happens that I am also trying out for the team and it just so happens that I am going to win!" Brenda retorted.

"Oh really?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Yes I am!" Brenda poked Becca's nose. "For once, I am going to upstage you and make you eat those words!"

"Very well, may the best man win." Becca smirked.

"I plan to!" Brenda retorted.

As the sisters argued back and forth, Dee Dee and Taffy glanced at each other.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the track team auditions.

Dee Dee and Taffy looked on as the sisters began warming up for the auditions.

"Boy, Brenda and Becca sure want to be the team really badly." Daddy remarked.

"Yeah, I just hope they don't get carried away." Dee Dee added. "After all, they're sisters."

Just then, the coach blew his whistle really loudly.

"Alright!" He shouted. "Anybody who is trying out for the team, front and center!"

Immediately, all of the students vying for the tryouts quickly rushed over to line up.

"Alright, as you know, there is one last spot on the team, so we are going to have a little contest to see who is the best!" the coach said. "First one to reach the finish line wins the spot! I don't want no whiners, no slow folks, and no one who stops to help somebody who fell over!"

The girls all gathered up at the starting line. The Chance sisters glared at each other, ready to take the spot.

"Ready, set, go!" the coach blew an air horn.

All the girls ran with all their might to get to the finish line, but Brenda and Becca were the fastest.

"Time to leave you in the dust, big sis!" Brenda told Becca.

"We'll see about that, little sis!" Becca retorted.

The girls kept running until they both managed to cross the finish line at the same time.

"Well, well." The coach said once the sisters crossed the finish line. "It looks like we're gonna need a second round before we could determine who makes the final team."

"Well there's no need, coach." Becca said. "I crossed the line first!"

"No she didn't, I did!" Brenda argued.

"No, I did!" Becca poked Brenda's nose.

"Alright, ladies!" The coach blew his whistle, and the sisters immediately stopped and snapped their heads towards him. "It doesn't matter, you girls are racing again, because as far as this goes, both of you crossed the finish line in the same time."

"Fine." Brenda and Becca groaned.

"Meet me here after school and make sure you're ready!" said the coach.

"Yes sir." the girls nodded and walked away.

"I don't care what you say, I am going to win!" Brenda said to her sister.

"Not even in your dreams, baby sister!" Becca retorted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get to my own class! The one that doesn't involve you!"

As soon as Becca walked away, Brenda went back to her friends.

"So how'd it go?" asked Dee Dee.

"I can't stand Becca!" Brenda growled. "It's days like this when I wish I could just rip her face right off!"

"Easy there, Brenda." Taffy said. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I hate Becca!" Brenda ranted. "She's a big show-off, always makes me look like a fool, and she's always hogging all the attention! I wish she wasn't around to bully me all time!"

"Now cool your jets, Brenda." Taffy urged. "I'm sure that Becca does that as an act, and..."

"Cool my jets?!" Brenda snapped. "You seriously think that Becca's bullying ways towards me was just a facade?"

"Well, I heard that's what sisters do." Taffy shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe she loves you deep down." Dee Dee added.

"Yeah, I'm sure she does the same way those monsters that captured me never meant any harm during the course of our adventures." Brenda deadpanned.

"Brenda, you shouldn't really be so negative." Dee Dee put her hand on Brenda's shoulder. "Maybe you and Becca just need some time to get to know each other."

"Whatever, Dee Dee!" Brenda rolled her eyes. "See you guys. I've gotta get to class."

* * *

Meanwhile in the girls' locker room, Becca was putting her regular clothes back on, when all of a sudden, she heard some strange noise.

"Huh? What was that?" She looked around, then shrugged and went back to getting dressed.

As soon as she was done, the strange growling voice started getting a bit closer to her.

"What the..." She turned around and saw the source of the growling. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we might have another mystery on her hands. Then again, you'd expect nothing less. Also, something tells me that Cavey is gonna screw up his first day of volunteer work! I wonder how it'll turn out...Stay tuned!**


End file.
